


1:47 A.M.

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "This kind of thing used to make you blush."





	1:47 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The phone was on vibrate but it still jarred him from sleep. It was one of those nights when Charlie came home at a reasonable hour. The President called it an early night; the body man was home by 8:30. He chatted with his sister for a while. He promised to help her with her Black History Month report on Charles Drew. He would take her to Georgetown Library on Saturday to do research and then have lunch. Tonight they watched a repeat of Leo on Biography. It gave Deanna a good laugh…she told her brother he would have one someday.

“Oh yeah right.” Charlie crossed his eyes and licked out his tongue.

“Seriously. You're going to be important; everyone says so.”

“Like who?”

“Like everyone. And even if they are all wrong, when have I ever been?”

Charlie yanked her ponytail and they both laughed. She went to bed right after the show. He checked out Sportscenter and then the big story on the local news before calling it a night himself. Sore and exhausted, Charlie popped two Tylenol PM and prayed for at least seven hours of sleep. The buzzing he heard as his cell phone bounced around on his nightstand showed him that was not going to happen.

“Yeah, hello.” He muttered into the phone.

“I thought I would come over.”

“Hello?”

“Hello, it’s me. I thought I would come over.”

“Who is this?”

“Who do you think it is? How many women call you and say they're coming over?”

“Hey Zo. What time is it? What’s happening?”

“Its 1:47am and I am on my way over. Don’t try to stop me.”

“I wouldn’t dare, but I guess you expect me to get out of bed and open the door, huh?”

“I’d be content to throw rocks at your window until I'm arrested. I don’t think my agents will like that though.”

“No doubt. How close are you?”

“About a block away.”

“Do your parents know you're out this late?” he asked.

“What am I, 15? My parents are not privy to all of my comings and goings.” She sighed. “Mom knows.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“We’re pulling up.”

“Alright. Bye.”

Charlie flipped the phone off and crawled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes, hoping that he did not lose a toe in the darkened room. In the living room, he went over to the intercom and waited. She pressed the button; he let her in. As soon as she came up the stairs, Charlie opened the door and stood there. Zoey could not help but smile when they were face to face.”

“Hi.”

“You're awfully cheery.” He kissed her.

“Well I haven’t been asleep yet.”

“That makes one of us.”

Charlie gently pulled her in and they kissed again as he closed the door with his foot. While he was locking up, Zoey went into the bedroom. She was bundled in a jacket, wearing a sweat suit, and carrying a backpack. He followed her, watching her take off her heavy outer clothes and then all of her clothes. When she stood before him naked, Charlie smirked.

“This kind of thing used to make you blush.” He said.

“You too. Apparently, things have changed for both of us. Do you want me to wear a tee shirt or something?”

“Why mess with perfection.” He replied.

“I don’t know if you're serious or not.”

She slid under the crumpled bed sheets and wrapped them around her. Charlie flicked out the lamp, joining her.

“I'm serious.”

He pulled her into his arms and they kissed. With her breasts pressed on his chest Charlie could not help but moan. He had been good; they had not made love since Christmas. Instead, they talked, laughed, had brunch…got to know each other all over again. It had only been a few months but honestly, Charlie didn’t think it had been this much fun the first time around. She ran her fingers across Charlie’s scalp as his hands roamed her naked back.

“I love you.” She murmured between kissing.

“I love you too.”

“You do?”

“You know I do.”

They rolled over on the mattress, Charlie making her promise not to wake Deanna. Zoey laughed as she stroked his chest. He started to kiss down her neck, running his tongue across the warm, pale skin. Zoey closed her eyes and relished the feelings building in her stomach. Nothing could ever compare to Charlie’s touch. She just lay there and let him do all the work. Kissing, stroking, and sucking until she nearly sobbed from the pleasure. She was a woman now and knew how good this part could be. Knew it was never better than it was with him. He paid special attention to her breasts, gently biting the hard nipples before rolling them around with his lips and tongue.

“Oh Charlie, oh Charlie, Charlie.”

She gripped his shoulder and he kept kissing her breasts. His hands moved across her stomach, lovingly caressing the skin. He moved down to her pelvis, her groin, and the hair between her thighs. Charlie felt the goose bumps on her skin; they turned him on. She moved her thighs apart, wordlessly telling him what she wanted. Instead, he kissed her mouth again. Zoey yanked his sweatpants down and Charlie pushed them off his feet.

“Touch me Zoey. I want you so much.”

She wrapped her hand around his erection, long and hard in her hand. His mind went back to all those nights early in their relationship. Giggles and moans as they brought each other to breathless climax with the power of their touch.

“Tell me to suck your cock.” She said.

“Your father would die if he ever heard you say something like that.”

“You always have this way of bringing him up at the most inopportune time. Tell me to…”

“Suck my cock Zoey Bartlet.”

“You really want?”

“You're kidding right?” Charlie guffawed.

Of course he wanted. He never really asked for the special attention, though he honestly loved to go down on her. It didn’t matter if she did things like that. She had, plenty of times, and Charlie never told her that, apart from one regretful encounter, she was the only woman who had. He loved the feeling of her mouth and tongue on his rough skin. Groaning, Charlie stroked the back of her hair and the nape of her neck while she deep throated him. A small part of his brain, the overactive part, wondered where one learned things like this. They did read the Joy of Sex once, mostly laughing through it. Not because it was silly, it was actually quite informative. Just the idea that someone had done all this research…the idea that someone would learn all their moves from a book seemed crazy.

“Oh God, oh lord, ohhh!”

She swallowed every drop of him before scaling his body with her own. Charlie held her too close as their kisses turned frantic.

“I love doing that.” she said. “It makes you mine.”

“You're a control freak.”

“If you keep being so sweet to me Charles I am definitely going to think you love me.”

“I do love you, you nut.”

She went into the nightstand drawer and came back empty handed.

“Um, you're missing something.”

“Oh shit. I haven’t been…I've been busy. I might be out.”

“You're lucky I always come prepared. This night could’ve ended pretty sadly.”

“Hey, this is your seduction Miss Thang. I would hope you brought more than that pretty face.”

Zoey licked out her tongue, gently slapping his chest. She jumped out of the bed and Charlie admired the shape of her ass in the moonlight. Taking one from the box, she put the condoms in the drawer. As she climbed back into bed, Charlie took it from her hand and worked under the covers. She laughed aloud, rolling on her back and taking Charlie with her. He slid into her, they both moaned as her body opened up for him. As they started to move together, Zoey wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

“Too tight…choking me.”

She loosened her grip on him as he started to thrust. Zoey arched her back.

“Ohhh…oh Charlie.”

“Damn, you feel good.”

Her face buried in his shoulder, Zoey cried out with reckless abandon as he hit the right spot.

“Oh Zoey, Jesus Christ!”

“Don’t stop.” She sobbed. “Oh God, I love you.”

He moved his hand down to work her clit. Her body squeezed him tighter and tighter; they fell together. Crying out her name, Charlie’s body came to rest on hers. His kisses were soft and tender…Zoey sighed his name repeatedly. They lie in bed together, she in his arms. Charlie stroked her hair.

“You need to get better hours.” He said.

She laughed, kissing his chest.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to be with you tonight.”

“Yeah. We’re gonna have to do something.”

“Sleep sounds good.”

“Zo…”

“You know what I want to do Charlie; I think I have been quite vocal. You said you didn’t want to rush and I respect that. That’s what you said.”

“You said you agreed.”

“I do, I just said so. That does not mean I don’t want you physically Charlie. I always have and nothing has ever been wrong with our physical.”

“Get some sleep. We have to be up in a few hours.”

“Give me a kiss.”

Charlie did and he caressed her face.

“Its going to work out.” She whispered.

“How are you so sure?”

“Because I said so.”

Charlie wanted it to work out. He definitely believed he could make a future with Zoey. He just didn’t want her to desert him again when the going got tough. She had some growing up to do the last time they were here like this and he needed to make sure she had done it before he put his heart on the line. It was do or die time.

***


End file.
